Bright Stars and Bright Lights
by YellowTheBookNerd
Summary: -REWRITE- Yellow, a not-so social girl, saves a boy from some savage paparazzi, and it turns out he's the lead singer of a band she's never heard of, AKA The Dex Boys! Yellow slowly befriends the band, and her life seems to slowly grow brighter. Band AU, Green is the Boy, Blue is the Girl. (SEMI-HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

_August 1st, 8:47 PM_

"Ah, crap." A boy whispered, from inside of a bush. He had his cellphone out and was looking at the time, and well, he was going to be late for his concert. He was being chased by his least favorite people in the world; paparazzi.

He had ran into some while walking from the nearby store (It was Blue's time of the month), and he ran into them. He personally went to get the pads for Blue to get away from all of the glamour of fame and fortune.

He ran for it, but they were very persistant people, and Red knew this from past experiances.

When he finally ran into the Viridian Forest, he had been able to turn a sharp corner, straight into the bush, where the paparazzi just ran by. He was so thankful for that.

Sadly, he had lost track of time and was supposed to be getting on stage in fifteen minutes.

He kept quiet in the bush when he heard footsteps. Whatever it was, it didn't sound like it was in a group. He felt like he would get caught because of his bright red clothing.

Damn Ruby's stupid fashion design! He thought to himself, when suddenly he heard a soft voice.

"Must've ran into the forest instead of out." A girls voice, that's what it was. He was surprised to see a girl not at his concert. But then he wiped the thought from his mind, cursing Gold, the drummer, for teaching him to be more cocky. He wanted to stand, and when he made the movement to, a stick broke. He instantly snapped right back into the postion he was in, because he was afraid of being caught by the girl in the forest.

"Who's there?" She asked, and her voice sounded a bit shaky. Red felt the eyes of the girl on his bush, and he froze. "Come out, whoever you are." She commanded, her voice sounding firm. He felt like he would get caught by just sitting there, so he stood.

Much to his confusion, he caught sight at a girl with a long blonde ponytail, who only looked to be about five feet tall. He was gonna laugh at her shortness, but her amber eyes were burning with anger.

"Are you the one who led the group of people into the forest?" She asked, looking at him with pure hatred. He straightened his back looking away from the tiny girl. He scratched the back of his neck in nervousness. "Well?" She questioned further, stepping towards him. Red finally cracked.

"Yes! It was. I'm sorry. I swear, I can make up for it." He let out, feeling a lot of pressure coming off of his chest. The blonde girls face softened, and she looked at him with pity.

"What could have you done to have all those people chasing you?" She murmured, with worry in her voice. Red was surprised by the turn in her emotions, that he stepped out of the bush he was standing in.

"It's okay, it was just some paparazzi. They follow me around because I'm famous, when all I wanted to do was go for a walk." He said, sighing. He thought he was about to get beat up by a forest girl, who was almost eleven inches smaller than him.

"I don't think your that famous." She spoke, looking up at him. His red eyes showed pain as she said that. Ouch. Not his pride. "If you are, why haven't I heard of you?" She asked, and he was actually surprised. He hadn't met a person who hadn't heard of Red the lead singer of the Dex Boys, or himself.

"Oh.. well, I'm Red. I sing for the band called Dex Boys." He offered his hand out to her, and she stared at it surprised, people usually didn't shake hands with her. She took it anyway.

"It's nice to meet you, Red." Her voice was so soft, it was killing him. It's like she didn't want to have anything ever to get hurt. But then again, only a few minutes ago, he was afraid to show his face because of her anger.

Then it came to him. Time.

He was going to be late for his concert.

"Oh, crap." He spoke loudly, and forgot the girl was there.

"Uh, Red, are you okay?" She asked, and Red realized he didn't know her name yet. She must've realized this, because she quickly slipped in another comment. "My name is Yellow, by the way." He noticed her blush, and thought it was because she forgot to say her name.

"M-my concert is in ten minutes, and my best friend will probably kill me if I am late." He dropped hands with her, leaving her alone. He stopped in his tracks when he didn't hear the girl move. That would've been the worst way to say goodbye, if he hadn't turned around to talk to her. "Actually, I sort of owe you for chasing those paparazzi off, so you can come with me to see it? I'm sure my band mates won't mind." Red looked at the girl who tilted her head at him. She let a smile grow on her face.

"Of course, thank you, Red!" She skipped gently but quickly to his side. He grinned at the girls enthusiasum, and realized that she didn't look too much younger than him, other than in height.

"Well, then let's head off." He offered his hand to the girl, to help lead the way. She took it and blushed, probably from lack of intimacy with anyone. Together, they ran out of the forest and through the darkness engulfed Viridian City, towards the concert hall.

"Did you get a shot?" A voice questioned. A small laugh came from the opposite bush.

"Oh yeah. She ain't gonna be happy about this one." A lower voice cackled.

* * *

"Red! Yer late!" A raspy, but feminine voice called out, and Red blushed as he saw the agressive girl, Sapphire. She was one of his body guards, as well as friend. He stopped abruptly when he saw the girl, who was running towards him with an angry look.

"I am so sosososo-" He started, and Sapphire finally was in front of him, but he couldn't continue because someone had gripped his hand tighter, and he looked over to see Yellow standing beside him. "-sorry?" He finished, still staring at Yellow. He barely noticed her placing a finger on his chest, and when she started to yell at him.

"Red! Do ya know how long the others have been waitin' for ya? And oh, god, yer costume! Ruby worked so hard on that, and here you gotta go get it ruined?" She yelled, and Red finally snapped his attention to her.

"Since when did you care about what Ruby makes for clothes?" He questioned, knowing she would back off. He grinned as Sapph's face flushed, and she angrily stuttered out some nonsense, before another head popped out of an open door.

"Yoo-hoo!" a loud voice said, and a girl with long brown hair and bright blue eyes popped out of the open door. "Sapphire, please stop scolding the boy. He's here, after all! What I'm wondering about is..." The girl paused, and walked out of the building, towards them. She stopped in front of Yellow, and bent over to be face to face with her. Yellow didn't realize how tall this girl was until they were face to face, but the heels the girl wore probably helped her look taller. "this one!" The brunette finished, and Sapphire looked at Yellow, obviously not noticing her before.

"Oh." Sapph spoke, looking away. Red realized they were holding hands, and dropped the hold he had on her, looking away, hoping he didn't look to embarassed.

"Uhm, my name's Yellow." Yellow spoke out, and the taller girl put her hand on her chin, studying the smaller one.

"Hm..." She leaned closer to Yellow, which made her lean away. "Where'd you find this one Red?" Her bright blue eyes sparkled mischieviously.

"Oh, that's easy. She helped me get away from some people, so I thought I would let her see us perform." Red replied, grinning.

"Oh? I see. Then, c'mon Yellow. Let's get you inside." The brunette grabbed Yellow's hand, before turning back to Red. "Also, you better hurry up before Green gives you an asswhooping."

Red laughed. "Sure, Blue." He followed behind them into the door, but went a seperate way than the two girls. Sapphire was left outside, which she didn't mind.

"Sooo!" The brunette, Yellow assumed her name was Blue, spoke, her voice playful and teasing. "You helped Red get out of a sticky situation with the press?" Blue asked, and Yellow shrugged.

"They were scaring the animals in the forest, so I got them lost in it. I found Red hiding in a bush with a plastic bag, but he must've dropped it or something." Yellow shrugged, studying the place. It was large, and very dark. It looked like they were setting up something big, especially with something technological. Wires were covering the ground, and the blonde constantly had to look at the ground. The girl laughed.

"Ah, that's funny. I wish I would've gotten some pictures. Also, I never did properly introduce myself. The name is Blue, and I write songs and threaten paparazzi. Red, and Green, are my best friends, so y'know, we stick together. What about you, Yellow?" Blue asked, while they walked. They walked into a hallway with a bunch of doors, with names on them.

"Oh, uhm, I've lived in the forest my whole life, I was an honors student, and I wanted to go to college, but my uncle passed, and I never took up the scholar ship I was offered because I had to work to keep my house paid for." Yellow rambled, swinging her arms while they walked.

"Ah, an honors student? I would've been one, but I never paid attention in school. Plus, the teachers hated me. But, who cares?" Blue shrugged. "I'm on top of the world, currently." She smiled. They walked by someone talking into the phone, but the person stopped when they saw the duo.

"-Yes, the tenth is fine for the photo shoot. Alright. Call me back if you need anymore info." The girl, her dark blue hair tied up in pigtails, spoke, clutching a clipboard to her chest. "Buh-bye." And she hung up the phone, smiling at Blue.

"Ah, Crystal, was that about the photoshoot?" Blue asked, and Crystal nodded.

"They wanted to postpone it a day, because they had a surprise visit from her." Crystal sighed, then looked at Yellow. "Who's this? Oh, please don't tell me it's one of Gold's-" she started, before Blue placed a finger on Crystals lips, hushing her.

"She helped Red get out of a situation, so he's paying her back by letting her see the show for free. Plus, you know Gold hasn't brought any girls since the night in Pewter City." Blue spoke, a grin tugging at her face. Yellow watched the two talk, with curiousity. Blue seemed to know a lot of people, that was for sure.

"I actually never did hear about what happened that night, and whenever I talk to Silver about it he gets flustered. Same with Gold, too." Crystal giggled, and Blue laughed as well. Blue threw a hand on Yellow shoulders, before nodding down at Yellow.

"Well, anyway, me and Yellow should get going. I want her to meet the boys before they go on stage." Blue said, pushing Yellow forward, past Crystal. Blue gave a wave and wink to the pigtailed girl, before they kept progressing down the hallway. The silence between Blue and Yellow was deafening, but Yellow really didn't have much for social skills.

"So, Yellow, do you like the band?" Blue asked, and Yellow shrugged.

"I've never heard of them, until I met Red." Yellow quietly let out, and Blue gasped.

"Really? You've never heard any of their songs? Well, my songs, but you get what I mean." Blue giggled, and another wink. Yellow shook her head.

"Never have I ever heard a song of theirs. Sorry, Blue." Yellow apologized, and Blue waved her hand.

"No need to apologize! It's just, I've never met a person who wasn't starstruck by Red, so I was curious. Anyway, the rest of them should be nearby." Blue said, and they walked into the end of the hallway, into more of an open area. Yellow could here the chatter of the crowd, and Yellow felt like she needed to cover her ears, because it was so loud. She wasn't used to it!

"Oh, don't worry." Blue laughed. "I'm assuming this is your first concert, so your ears'll feel a bit bad, but it's worth it!" Blue nudged her, and Yellow smiled up at the woman. Blue looked around, before pointing in a direction, and shouting something. Blue gripped Yellow's hand and dragged her over to a group of guys, one she reconized as Red. She could see Red laughing while scratching the back of his neck, and that made her feel sorry for the guy.

"Hey guys!" Blue said, waving. Yellow waved a bit as well, letting a shy smile on her face. Her stomach was doing flips when she saw Red wave back. She noticed his vest was crooked, and had the urge to fix it, but Blue did for her. She silently thanked Blue for doing that.

"Yo, Blue." A black haired boy said, a grin on his face. He had golden eyes, much like Yellow's, and his outfit seemed messy, but she assumed it was styled that way. He wore a black T-shirt, with baggy jeans and some black skater shoes. "So, what's with the little girl?" He asked, and Yellow flushed. It was awfully dark, so she hoped no one would see.

"M-my names Yellow. I'm twenty-one, and Red owed me for saving him from some paparazzi." Yellow spoke, looking the boy in the eye. She offered her hand to him. "It's really nice to meet you."

He took her hand, shaking it. "It's nice t'meet ya. I'm Gold. I play the bass for the band." He greeted. The others took their turns meeting Yellow as well.

A boy with red hair tied back in a ponytail and piercing grey eyes nodded, not taking her hand. "Silver. I play drums." He greeted, and Blue nudged him.

"Jeez, I thought Green was the grumpy one!" She giggled, and a boy with sandy hair and green eyes sighed, while rolling his eyes.

"Please, Blue. We need to get on stage soon." His voice was calm, and serious. He let a small smile on his face when he looked at Yellow, and she felt a sense of familiarity when he smiled at her. He must've noticed something too, because he quickly snapped up and looked away. Blue frowned at the interaction.

"That grumpy boy was Green. He does the lead guitar and secondary vocals." Blue whispered in Yellow's ear. She pointed to a boy with a white hat that almost looked like his hair, and his ruby red eyes studied her. "That's Ruby. He plays the piano, but he knows how to do pretty much anything. He also designs the outfits they wear, and personally handcrafts them himself." She reconized the name Ruby from when Red and Sapphire were talking. Blue then pointed at Red, who was chatting with a guy, who had a microphone and a pure black outfit. Probably a guard.

"And you know him already, so theres no need for introductions." Blue giggled, and Yellow straightened her back when she saw Red walking over. He smiled at her.

"Hey, Yellow! I'm assuming you've met everyone." Red greeted, and Yellow nodded. She felt Blue tap her back, and Yellow turned to see Blue walking away, leaving her and Red alone.

"Yeah. Everyone seems... uhm..." Yellow stopped, because she didn't know how to describe them. "..nice?" She hesitated, and Red laughed.

"Yeah, you get used to it though. Anyway, I hope you don't mind that I got you VIP seats, so you can sit with Blue. Also, it's closest to the stage, so y'know, that's pretty nice." Red laughed.

Yellow smiled at the red eyed boy. "You really didn't have to Red." She said, and Red rolled his eyes.

"Jeez, it's not like you get to go to a concert everyday or anything. I'm just kidding. I actually don't feel like I've done enough, so did you want to come to our hotel for the after party?" Red asked, putting on his best puppy dog eyes. Yellow scrunched her nose in thought, before replying.

"A party? I dunno..." She sighed.

"Well- it's not a party. It's just the band, Blue, Sapphire, and Crystal. We play video games and socialize. It's more like hanging out really late at night. Sometimes we even do rock band, which is always a riot." Red grinned, and Yellow snorted at the thought of them playing rock band.

"I guess I'll come, if you don't think I'm intruding." Yellow agreed, and Red was about to say something, but Green called him over.

"I'd never say you would be intruding. I'll see you after the concert!" He waved goodbye, and Yellow's heart seemed to beat faster. She had a heartfelt smile that she couldn't stop smiling, even when Blue walked up to her, to get them to their seats.

Sapphire must've switched shifts, because when Yellow and Blue went to get into the special area where they sat, Sapphire stood on guard. Her whole face lighted up when Blue and Yellow were in her vision, and Sapphire let them through without even showing a ticket. Blue pulled Yellow along, and the blonde felt her heart beat faster, excitment welling up inside. Blue had a grin of her own on her face, and Yellow thought it must be her being excited too.

They were right in front of the stage, and Yellow could probably jump up onto the stage if she wanted to. There were only a few people this close, one being Blue, and herself. Yellow swore she had saw Crystal when they were going to their seats, but she must've went off somewhere.

Thats when the lights faded, an a light guitar started to play.

A silhouette of someone hlding a guitar walked up, and Yellow reconized them as Green, or grumpy boy as Blue referred to him as. Drums came in for back up, and Yellow could see Silver's ponytail while he sat, playing the drums. Piano started to play, and Yellow felt starstruck by the way they introduced the band. The screams were almost deafening by the time Ruby had started to play.

Eventually, Gold got onto stage, and the instruments kept forming a song when over lapping, and to Yellow, it sounded like a sad song. Then, the screams grew louder when a voice started to sing.

It was Red's.

Yellow couldn't help but sway her head as he sung. She didn't really listen to the lyrics, but when she did, they were beautiful.

The song went on, and finally, the band was revealed, and they were no longer silhouetted. Red stood between all of the members, and Yellow could reach out to touch his shoe. She didn't though.

The song ended, and the crowd went wild. Gold was on Red's right, while Green was on his left. Yellow noticed how peaceful Green was on stage, and he was even smiling. Gold was as well, but his was more of a flirty smirk. Ruby waved at the crowd from his piano, and Silver had his eyes closed, as if he was sleeping.

"Hey guys!" Red spoke out to the crowd excitedly. The crowd cheered back, and he noticed Red's grin growing wider. "How are you all tonight?" He asked, and the crowd cheered in response. Yellow didn't notice how she cheered along.

"Aha! That's good. So, Green," Red spoke charimatically as he looked around the stage. Green stood beside him, gently strumming his guitar. "How do you like it here so far?" Red asked, and Green shrugged.

"It's pretty great here. I haven't gotten out much, because some of us have to work, but I know you've been having a good time." Green spoke with a teasing smile, and Red laughed weakly, his face flushed.

"Yeah, I agree, it's pretty nice here." Red scratched the back of his neck, and looked down at Yellow. He moved his gaze quickly, looking away. Yellow noticed Gold was snickering. "I'm assuming people came here for music, so lets make some noise!" Red cheered, pumping a fist in the air with a dorky grin. Yellow smiled as well.

The music that played next was more upbeat, but had a dark edge on it. Yellow remembered that Blue said something about being the songwriter, and for some reason, she couldn't believe the bubbly Blue she knew could write such deep songs. She imagined them to be one of those one-sided love song writers, but she wasn't at all.

The concert went late into the night, but Yellow didn't feel sleepy at all. It was probably eleven when Red started to say goodnight.

"Well, it was a blast Viridan! You have some cool people here, I've gotta say!" Red exclaimed, and the crowd cheered. Yellow felt her cheeks warm up when Blue nudged at her and winked. "Thanks to everyone who attended, and I hope to see you all soon!" Red waved, and the room went black. Yellow felt Blues hand wrap around her wrist, and she started to drag Yellow off. The lights went back on, and Yellow noticed everyone getting up and leaving as Blue dragged her backstage.

It was lively back there, Yellow had to admit. Gold was shouting about something, obviously still pumped. Silver was smiling at the boy who was hyper, and Sapphire and Ruby were chatting without lots of yelling for once. Green and Red were talking, and Red was obviously embarassed. Blue dragged Yellow over, and Yellow noticed Crystal following behind them.

"Hey everyone~!" Blue shouted, her voice giving a teasing tone. "Let's get ready to head back to the hotel!" She shouted, and there was a chorus of agreements from all around. Everyone split up, probably to gather their things, and she felt rather lost.

Red must've noticed that, because she saw him walking up to her, with a wide grin.

"How'd you enjoy the show, Yellow?" He asked.

"It was great! I loved the intro, really!" Yellow exclaimed, and seeing the girl happy made Red even happier than before.

"Sweet! Hey, didja want to help me get my stuff from my dressing room before we head back to the hotel?" He asked, and Yellow shrugged.

"Why not?" Yellow agreed, and they went into the dressing room together.

"Damn, we got a shitton of pictures for the miss." A low voice said, and another cackled.

"We jus' gotta make sure Blue doesn't find us out, or else we will be toast."

* * *

 ** _god DANG was that an experiance to write. i was gonna release this on the first, but I decided against it because the original chapter i wrote was horrible. so i rewrote it and rewrote it, before i gave up and settled for this. i've never been that great with writing dialogue, but this is probably the worst ive written._**

 ** _anyway, i hoped you enjoyed, and also, happy brithday to my favorite dork boy red!_**

 ** _~YTBN_**


	2. Chapter 2

"Is the limo here yet?" Ruby's voice came from a room not too far away from the back door.

"Nope! We still got some time, Ruby." Blue shouted back, sighing at the late limo. Tapping her foot impatiently, she contemplated calling the limo service and ruining someones day by yelling, but she got a look from Green that made her decide otherwise. He must've noticed Blue's fuming, and a simple glare could keep her down. Well, a simple glare could keep her down on serious things. His glare couldn't stop her from clinging onto his arm for the majority of high school. Then again, he had to be thankful because the girl scared off any other girls from doing the same thing, and Green personally would rather her than some random chick who likes him for his looks.

Although he isn't even sure Blue likes him.

"Hey guys!" A cheery voice came, and Green looked over to see a black haired boy with a cheerful grin, and a small blonde girl walking beside him, her face slightly flushed, and her eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Hey, Red!" Blue's voice came from his left, and a conversation started in front of him.

"Is this really how things go after your concerts?" Yellow's curiousity was that of a small child, and Green couldn't help but want to reply. But Blue beat him to it.

"Well, _most_ of them. Some of them are more, party like. Shouting, drinking, dancing, loud music. I enjoy those more, because you can get some truthful answers out of people when they're drunk!" Blue giggled, and Green rolled his eyes.

"Isn't that how you got Gold to tell you what happened _that_ night?" Red asked, and Blue's giggles got even louder, and Green couldn't help but laugh as well, leaving Red to start laughing and Yellow looking confused.

"Jeez Blue, not like I needed to be reminded of _that_ night." Silver bitterly spat as he walked near the group.

"Aw, everyone needs to know about _that_ night Silver!" Blue was still giggling, and Silver tried to glare at her, but couldn't work up the nerve to.

"Just be lucky it was me and not Gold who came by, because he would probably start fighting someone." Silver sighed, before being silent.

Blue eventually stopped laughing, and checked out the door to see the limo driving up, looking sleek and polished. She looked back at the others and grinned, before shouting out.

"Ruby! Get your ass out here, were leaving!" Blue shouted, walking out the door, and the others followed behind. Green walked side by side with Red and Yellow, while Silver and Blue were up ahead, having a conversation. He decided to start his own conversation with Yellow and Red.

"So," He started, looking at the couple. "Does Yellow know what happened _that_ night?" Green asked, and Yellow shook her head, while Red used his words for her.

"Nope." He said, and Yellow tilted her head.

"What happened, if you don't mind telling me?" She asked, and Green opened his mouth to speak, when a boy with black hair came running out the door, tackling Green, making Red and Yellow step back out of instinct. Gold's face was red, and his eyes were open wide and alert.

"No." He spoke, and Yellow looked to Red, confused.

Shoving Gold off, Green rolled his eyes.

"Jesus, everyone in the band knows Gold. It's not that big of deal." Green sighed, and Gold shook his head.

"It is! And Yellow ain't even in the band!" Gold shouts out. Green had to agree with that one.

"Jeez, Gold. I've never seen you tackle someone that fast before." Red laughed, before continuing walking, Yellow catching up to him quickly.

Wiping himself off, Green stood up, shot a glare at Gold, and continued walking. Gold walked beside him, about to speak, when heavy breathing came from behind them, and Green turned his head to catch a glimpse at Sapphire, dragging his stuff as well as him, towards the limo. Crystal followed behind them both.

They climbed into the car, Silver beside Blue, Yellow in between Blue and Red, Green sitting beside Gold and Red, while Crystal sat in between Ruby and Sapphire.

The car started to move, and Red turned to start chatting with Yellow about random things. Everyone went to their own conversations, so Green decided to join the one his best friends were having with the new comer.

"-I'm a photographer! I also do drawings, and I've always wanted to go to an art school of some sort. But, I've never had time." Yellow smiled, and Red grinned as well.

"Maybe we could get you to do some of our CD covers!" Red suggested, and Yellow blushed in response. Green thought it wouldn't be a bad idea, mostly because of some past issues between the current one and Red.

"That actually might be a good idea." Green spoke up, and the three turned their heads to him.

"Even if I don't want to agree with him, Green's right! Plus, you'd be apart of the band, technically." Blue spoke up, and Green shot her a glare at the first comment.

"Eh.." Yellow spoke. "I'm not that good. I doubt you'd want me over your professional one.." She smiled, clasping her hands together on her lap.

"Trust me, at this point, I think everyone would rather you over the girl we have now." Green truthfully told her, and Blue nodded. Red gave a sigh of agreement, trying not to be rude.

"Oh.. well. I'd have to think about it." Yellow finally agreed, looking at the ground, not making eye contact with anyone.

They arrived at the hotel, where there was loud snapping of cameras, and screaming of fans. Green let out a loud sigh when he looked at Yellow and Red, and Red must've thought the same thing as him.

"Crap, oh crap." Red groaned, forcing his head into his palms. "I totally forgot there would be paparazzi." Blue shook her head, unbuckling her seatbelt.

"She could just go in the back with me, Red." Blue spoke teasingly. Red sighed.

"True, but I mean, that'll probably be hard. You are our song writer, Blue, you have a fan base too." Red replied, and Green shrugged.

"It's the best idea we got, so let's go through with it. Even if they get noticed, Blue will scare them off, I hope." Green spoke, trying to calm Red. He must've not wanted Yellow to get seen with the band, and Green understood that he just wanted to protect Yellow from the paparazzi.

"Don't worry Green! I can scare anyone off!" Blue exclaimed, and someone opened the door for the band to shuffle out. Crystal walked with the band, and so did Sapphire. It left Blue and Yellow behind, to wrap around to the back. They hadn't done this before, except for a couple of Gold's girls. So, as soon as Green and Red could, they rushed to the backdoor to watch for Yellow and Blue. A few fans shouted and squealed when they ran past, Red grabbing a hold of Green's wrist to help him go faster.

They made it to the back when they saw the car pulling up to the back door, where a few employees stood, waiting for the girls. They must've warned some of the staff that Yellow and Blue were coming from behind.

They both hopped out, and Blue wrapped an arm around the smaller girl, leading her inside, glaring at everything around them. Green was right, she could look scary when she wanted to.

Walking inside where Green and Red were, Blue gave a cheeky grin. Red replied by grinning, and Green did so by looking indifferent.

"See? I'm awfully scary when I want to be." Blue giggled, and Yellow nodded. Green let a small smile onto his face.

"Well, that's Blue for you." He spoke, and Red nodded.

"Yeah, she can scare anyone to death. Or close to it." Red laughed, and the four went together to get to the room.

They all laughed and chatted until they got to the top, a smile on almost all of their faces. Green had a small one, but it wasn't that noticable.

The door in front of them opened before any of them could reach the doorknob, and a grinning Sapphire greeted them.

"You guys take to long!" Sapphire exclaimed, and Green nodded in agreement. Blue giggled, and Red let out a laugh. Yellow just smiled widely, feeling extremely happy. They all ran in, to see Gold and Silver playing Left 4 Dead 2, with Crys standing on the side lines, chatting with Ruby. Sapphire must've been playing with Gold and Silver, because Yellow noticed an extra controller that was on. Gold waved at the four, still really into the game, and Crystal waved as well.

Everyone chatted about, and Yellow stuck to Red's side for awhile, before she decided to join Gold, Silver, and Sapphire on their adventures in Left 4 Dead 2.

"Hey, is it alright if I, um, join you guys?" Yellow asked, standing behind the couch, leaning on it. Gold grinned at her.

"Of course it is! C'mon!" He patted the spot beside him as Silver grabbed a controller. Sapphire was sitting on the floor, probably not caring that there was room on the couch.

She sat beside Gold, and thanked Silver for the controller he handed her. Turning it on, she join the game as Rochelle, a tough looking girl.

As it turns out, Yellow was really good at the game, and the four of them all played really well together. Cooperation was easy. They were a really good team, and they got through levels quickly.

Yellow also didn't feel tired, which was odd for the girl, she was almost always napping. But she felt so lively and awake around these people, she was happy. She had a grin on her face she couldn't get off. She hadn't even noticed Red standing behind her, watching the group play.

"Hey, guys!" Blue shouted, holding up a game case. Yellow read the label, 'Rock Band'. Everyone in the room got excited, even Silver was grinning like an idiot. Everyone got ready to play some Rock Band, except Yellow. She never was one for games like these, she always liked watching. It was funny to her when they failed at it, and she thought it would be even funnier when it was professional musicians failing at it.

She watched Blue hand the microphone to Green, and sit down in a chair with the drums in front of her. They had two guitars, and Red grabbed one. The other one was claimed by Ruby, and Yellow sat on the couch with Silver and Sapphire. Gold had went to the mini fridge in the room, and Crystal was typing away at the nearby desk, on a laptop. She seemed to be always working, and Yellow felt like she knew why the band was held together so well.

She wanted to laugh when she heard the theme of Ghostbusters start playing, and she looked at the face of Green, which was almost frightened.

Red didn't look confindent, and Blue was trying to fight off giggles. Sapphire looked like she was about to fight someone. Then again, she usually was about to fight with Ruby, so it's not like it mattered.

Green's voice was too low, Red screwed up a lot on the guitar, the drums were easy so Blue did the best, and Sapphire had to take a break and calm down because she kept screwing up and getting angry. Everyone kept switching out, except Yellow didn't join in. Red finally stopped playing, and everyone else started up a new song. He plopped himself down beside Yellow, who felt half asleep.

She gave a sleepy smile to him, and he gave a wide awake grin back. He leaned toward her slightly.

"You having fun?" Red asked, whispering in her ear. Blue was on the microphone and was shouting the lyrics. She gave a nod, before looking up at him. Their faces were close, and Red and Yellow both realized how cute the other was. But, Yellow was to sleepy to think clearly, so she just turned back to the TV, and leaned herself against the taller boy. He felt bright red when she did that, but Yellow didn't notice. So, he let her have her moment.

Not too long after that happened, she was sleeping soundly against his shoulder. Her whole face looked relaxed, and her mouth was slightly open. Enough for her to breathe out of it, anyway.

He smiled, and shifted himself so he could lift her up bridal style. She didn't change her expression when he did, so he assumed it was safe to move her.

He carried her to his room, ignoring the looks from his bandmates, and laid her down in his bed, which was king sized. He set her down gently. He was about to turn around and go back into the living room, when her hand shot out and grabbed his shirt, her face seeming panicked. She gripped his shirt tighter, before starting to shake.

Red though she must've been having a nightmare, so he picked her up and moved her farther from the side of the bed he was standing on, Yellow's hand not leaving his shirt. He sighed, and climbed into the bed beside her, which is when her grip loosened. He found the postition he was in to be quite embarassing, but Yellow was having a nightmare.

She had shifted in her sleep, turning to Red and coming closer, her head touching his shoulder. He turned onto his side, and her head touched his chest instead. He hummed slightly, watching her calm down from the nightmare.

But, sometime during the time he was waiting, he had closed his eyes, and had fallen asleep.

* * *

 **A/N: helloooo! sorry, this story is on a semi-hiatus, so i wont be updating regularly unless i get a strike of motivation. which hasnt been happening lately, mostly best of school stress. but, yeah, i hope you enjoy this chapter, which was written because i felt like celebrating because i got 90% on a social exam.**

 **enjoy, and thank you for the reviews! ill try to be updating more often! (sorry for short chapter, next one will be longer, i promise!)**

 **~YTBN (roxyjaney on tumblr!)**


	3. Chapter 3

Breathing heavy, a tight ball in her chest, feeling like throwing up and panic surging through her were many things Yellow felt at the moment, as she ran from _something_ , she didn't know what it was she was running from, but she was afraid, and shaking. It's skittering on the cold hard ground made it sound like it was multiple things, or had multiple legs, and either way, Yellow didn't want to find out. The cold around her felt like it was freezing her in place, s she started walking, so she wouldn't be stuck. Her chest ached, and when the temperature dropped even lower than before, Yellow sped up into a sprint.

Her mind, her chest,her whole body, was yelling at her to _stop please oh god it hurts so much-_

Suddenly, she felt something warm surround her, she didn't know what it was, and made her stop in her tracks. She heard a faint hissing noise, and looked around to see the room light up around her, but there was nothing. Slowing her breath was challenging, but seeing nothing around her comforted her, as well as made her uneasy. But, she was safe from whatever was chasing her in the dark. The warm feeling didn't fade either, which made Yellow felt like she wasn't alone.

Hugging herself and closing her eyes, Yellow felt all of the fear and panic fade away, being destroyed from her mind. Her shaking was fading, and she began to let out long, calm breaths of air.

* * *

 _August 2nd_

When she opened her eyes again, her forehead was buried in someones chest. It was a flat chest, and she felt two strong arms around her. She also noticed her tight grip of the shirt of said person she was laying with. She shifted her head to look up at the person, and her face instantly went red when she saw him.

Red was sleeping soundly, her mouth partly open and his eyes were close gently. His breathing seemed to have a beat to it, two long breaths, and then a short. It made Yellow want to giggle, noticing how he breathed a bit funny when he was sleeping.

She moved her gaze to his arms, which were gently holding her, which she thought she would mind more, but she really didn't. She wanted to get up, and stretch, but the position she was in was comfortable, and Red was sleeping so peacefully, it would be a crime to wake him.

So, she rested her forehead back on his chest, and smiled to herself, closing her eyes. She didn't fall asleep though, she just let her mind wander.

To her, it was funny how she trusted these people, even though she just met them yesterday. It was like she was in a story, and Yellow just couldn't believe she was living like this, even if it was only for a day, or even less than a day, and enjoying herself. Yellow trusted Red more than she should have, especially because she had probably only had a good ten conversations with him. But, she thought of him as a friend, even so. His warm personality was just so welcoming, and Yellow took that to her advantage. She was generally a very clingy person, especially to people who showed er even a little amount of care. Her heart jumps for joy whenever she gets a praise or get's asked how she's doing, among other things.

When Red shifted around, Yellow looked up quickly to see his eyes opening, and widening even more than usual, a red tint appearing on his cheeks.

"Y-yellow?" Red questioned, not moving his arms yet. She tried to reply, but it must've been to early, because she replied with a little hum, and he smiled. "Good morning." He grinned, moved his arms, and Yellow shifted around, and sat up.

"Mm... when did I fall asleep?" Yellow asked, stretching. Red shrugged.

"I dunno the exact time, but you fell asleep during Rock Band. I had to carry you to my room, 'cuz I didn't want you to sleep uncomfortably on my shoulder, then you grabbed my shirt for dear life. So I had to lay with you. I hope you didn't mind."

"No, it's okay. Truthfully, it was the most peaceful sleep I've had for a while." Yellow smiled at him, and he sat up, before getting out of bed. He stretched his arms above his head, before settling them on the back of his head.

"I wonder if anyone is up yet..." He thought out loud, and Yellow shrugged.

"Crystal seems like the one to get up extra early." Yellow spoke without much thought.

"Usually it's Blue and Green up first, the others sleep in. Crystal too." Red sighed out, before walking towards the door. Yellow hopped out of bed and walked towards the door as well. He opened it up, and they both instantly got hit by the strong scent of pancakes. Yellow's eyes widened in excitement, and she looked up at Red, who had done the same thing. They grinned at each other, before walking out of the room, to find Green and Blue laying out breakfast on the little coffee table in front of the TV, while it was on. It was on a cartoon show, Yellow swore she had seen it before.

Blue smiled at the duo, and waved happily.

"Good morning, you two!~" Cheerful words came from her mouth, and Yellow smiled back. Green had two plates in his hands, pointed towards Yellow and Red. Wordlessly, Yellow took hers. Red had to get a word in before he did.

"Well, you guys seem extra chipper this morning!" Red laughed, and Green rolled his eyes, but let a smile on his face.

"This is the first of our multiple days off, before we get to work again." Green replied, before leaning back into the couch. Blue was already sitting on the couch, dishing up some of the breakfast. There was chocolate chip pancakes, scrambled eggs, toast, hashbrowns, and many other amazing breakfast foods. Yellow sat on the floor, seeing as there was only room for one more person, she thought Red would sit there, but he plopped himself down right beside her. She dished herself up while Red and Green spoke to each other.

"Oh yeah! How many days off do we get?" Red asked, waiting for Yellow to finish dishing up before doing so himself.

"About eight days, although I wouldn't count the night of the ninth as not working, since we have a party to go to. Then the tenth we have a photoshoot here, then we head back to Pallet Town on the eleventh." Green replied, as if he had it memorized.

Yellow had half a pancake in her mouth when she spoke. "What're you guys plannin' on doin' while your here?" She asked, before swallowing the pancakes down.

"Well, the three of us were planning on visiting Green's sister, and her husband." Blue answered, and Green nodded. "But other than that, we don't have anything planned. Maybe some shopping?" Blue suggested.

"Or we could see a movie!" Red exclaimed.

"A visit to the cafe sounds nice to me." Green spoke. Yellow nodded.

"Well, if you need a tour around Viridian, I could show you around! It's quite a big city." Yellow offered, and the trio looked at each other, as if communicating with their minds. Yellow could almost understand what they were saying.

When Green nodded, she assumed they had reached a consensus, and Red patted Yellow on the back.

"Sure, we'll take you up on your offer!" He said for the trio, and Yellow beamed.

"Okay! If you guys come up with more ideas, we can definitely do other things too! But we might have to stop at my house so I can change and shower maybe." She said, remembering she didn't have a change of clothes.

"Sounds fine with us, Yellow." Blue spoke, and winked at the girl. After that, they all dug in, as the other band members slowly trickled out of their rooms to sit and eat. It was Silver, then Crystal, then Ruby and Sapphire, then Gold. They all sat and ate, and the whole group chatted. Yellow found herself conversing with other people, other than Red, Blue and Green. She found out Silver was actually born in Viridian too, and she learned who was going where today.

Eventually, everyone finished and split to do their own thing, Sapphire sticking with Gold to go to the arcade in Viridian, Silver going to the mall with Crystal and Ruby, while Blue, Green, Red and Yellow all sat together still, not making an effort to move.

"Urrgghh... those pancakes were so good..." Blue sighed, and everyone nodded in agreement.

"This is probably the best breakfast I've had in years." Yellow spoke, and Green nodded.

"Oh, you haven't live until you've had my mom's pancakes, trust me Yellow." Red said.

"Oh lord, you're right Red. She makes some of the best pancakes, I swear." Blue agreed, and Green nodded quietly.

"One day, you'll have to try them Yellow." Red sighed, and Yellow grinned.

"One day, I hope I will." She replied, before standing. The day was moving by faster than it should have been, as it's already been two hours since Yellow had woken up. She looked around, as if to grab a purse or something, but she hadn't brought anything to the concert, as she was dragged there rather quickly. "I should be getting home to get ready..."

"Why don't you just shower here and use some of my clothes?" Blue asked, and Yellow blinked in surprise. Blue was fairly small in size, as was Yellow, although Yellow was tinier in chest-size.

"I mean, I would, but I don't think you have any clothes that would fit me..."

"Aw, Yellow... you could at least _try_ to be excited when I offer you help." Blue shook her head, and stood. "Now, come on. I'll show you a cute outfit you can wear." Blue grabbed Yellow's hand and dragged her away, and Yellow desperately looked at Red and Green for help, but only got a sad smile from Red and a look of pity from Green.

As soon as she was dragged into Blue's room, the boys both sighed, and shook their heads at each other.

"Blue never changes, does she?" Red says, the sad smile he gave Yellow still on his face.

"Sometimes, it's better that way though." Green spoke, his voice shaking a little as he spoke, as if he was nervous saying the words out loud.

Red laughed, and Green felt his face heat up a bit.

* * *

Yellow truly felt like she was a doll. It wasn't a great feeling, she had to admit. Although the being pampered part wasn't the problem.

It was the constant displaying in the mirror after having a new outfit put on her.

"Hmmm... It's the best outfit for you that I have..." Blue walked around Yellow, with her hand on her chin, as if she was thinking. Yellow sighed, and looked at Blue. "Ruby really _would_ do a better job at me than this, but you look good enough!" Blue clapped her hands together. A sigh of relief came from the blonde girl, because she was getting tired of standing around modelling different outfits. The one she had on was cute, and her style for sure. It was a simple, loose hanging stripped long sleeved shirt, which lazily hung off of her shoulders, and underneath was a white tank top. She wore plain black capris. She was still wearing her boring old yellow sneakers from yesterday, but it complemented the outfit.

Yellow smiled at herself in the mirror, before walking out of Blue's room while Blue finished getting ready.

"-what are we going to do?" Green sighed, and Yellow's curiosity peaked.

"Well, they don't know what we're doing or where we're going, and the fans have already cleared out of the lobby of the hotel, plus literally no one is waiting for us. We should be able to make it through town for a while before paparazzi and fans can finally catch us." Red's voice listed reasons disagreeing with Green's point.

"I know, but when they do, they'll ask questions about Yellow." Green replied. Yellow smiled at the concern, before speaking up.

"I don't really care." Yellow spoke. "Let them ask about me. I don't see why it's a problem." Green and Red looked over at her from the doorway, and Green looked a little bit shocked by her words, while Red smiled at her.

"Hey Yellow! Nice of you to join the conversation. You look nice." Red said, and Yellow flushed at the last comment.

"Thanks." Yellow spoke quietly, before regaining her ground and speaking louder. "But, I don't see the problem if fans and paparazzi ask about me. I don't think they'd do any harm to me."

Green and Red shared a look.

"Look, Yellow..." Green started to speak, but Yellow cut him off.

"I know, I'm hanging out with a 'popular' band, but it's nothing I can't handle." Yellow smiled, and Red grinned.

"See, Green? She knows what she was getting into when she made the offer!" Red said in an 'I-told-you-so' tone.

"Mhm.." Green looked defeated, before rolling his eyes and looking at Yellow. "Fine. But, we'll try to stop anything that happens if it's negative. Alright?"

"Alright."

"ALRIGHT!" Blue's cheerful voice came from behind Yellow, who was still standing in Blue's door way. Stepping to the side, Yellow's view quickly changed to the loud brunette walking out of the doorway she was just in. "Everyone ready to go?" Blue said, and Yellow got a good look at her outfit. It was a dress, but it looked like two separate parts. The top was a navy blue, and the skirt was a light teal. The top had a flower pattern on it, and overall was cute. Blue's shoes were navy blue flats with white laces, and looked like they were just out of the box. Yellow smiled at the girl and nodded, while Red and Green both stood, adjusting their clothes and such.

Red gave a goofy grin, and Green gave a small smile. Blue led the way to the door, and they all went out together.

* * *

Blue and Red happily chatted together, about a meter in front of Green and Yellow, who were walking behind them.

The more Yellow got to know the trio of people, the more she wondered how they met. It seemed like they were as close as family, or could even refer to each other as family. It made Yellow get a warm feeling in her chest, seeing them all bond together. Except for Green, he walked beside Yellow, while holding Blue's bag. They were walking down the street to the cafe, which was in a very quiet area of Viridian. It was Yellow's favorite, and was built there long before the 'Kalos Cafe Craze' as Yellow deemed it. It was run by an old lady couple, and their granddaughter. They had the best pastries and the hot chocolate they made tasted like chocolate and home. Of course, the cafe wasn't the only thing Yellow had in mind to do with the trio, she wanted to show them the forest, the malls, and maybe even the town center. There was so much to see in Viridian, and she wanted them to see it all.

Yellow looked up at Green, who had a peaceful smile as he looked over at his friends, when she spoke.

"You guys seem like family. How'd you guys get so close anyway?" She spoke without much thought, and Green broke out of his trance and looked down at her with a gentle smile and a hum.

"We've been through so much together, I feel like they are the closest thing I've had to a family." Green replied, before shrugging. "We all consider each other family because we never really had any. Sure, I have my sister and Gramps, but they never supported me or was by my side." He pointed to Blue after finishing. "She was taken from her family when she was only three, and was almost sent somewhere she doesn't care for. It's actually how she met Silver. Their like siblings, and Red and I have always cared for him like a little brother."

"That's actually really sad. I never knew you guys had been through so much." Yellow spoke softly, a comforting smile on her face.

"It's nothing to what Red has been through. I wouldn't tell you, even if you held me at gunpoint. Blue's open about her past." Green sighed, before looking at Yellow completely, studying her every feature. She went red slightly. "Not that you would ever hold me at gunpoint. If you want to know, ask the guy yourself."

"Hey guys!" Red turned back and looked at Yellow and Green with a grin. Blue also looked back, stopping beside Red. "We're here!" He pointed towards the cafe, before speeding towards it. Yellow grinned and chased after him, while Blue stood and waited for Green to be at her side.

Blue and Green watched as Yellow caught up to Red, grabbing onto his shirt, which made him turn around and look at her. They started talking and chatting, but the duo couldn't hear what they were saying. Green shook his head with a smile, and Blue just smiled, before looking to Green.

"Maybe we should let them be for a while." Blue said, her voice innocent, but Green knew she just wanted Red and Yellow to be alone.

"Yeah, let's let them be." Green nodded, going along with her. Even he had to admit, Yellow would be perfect for Red.

* * *

 **hello! it's been awhile, i know, i know. this chapters awfully short, people are ooc, and yeah. there are alot of things in this that are just far from canon. like blue and red being so trusting of yellow, and heck, even green was being trusting. personally i think that blue and red cling onto people who care for them, and when yellow helped red he instantly thought of her as a close friend; but that's just a headcanon i have about red.**

 **also, im going to try to get another chapter out by sunday, because its greens birthday! wootwoot!**

 **anyway, i hoped you enjoyed and thanks for all of the reviews! they warm my heart.**

 **see ya soon hopefully.**

 **~YTBN**


End file.
